The Autumn Pact
by Gajevyaddict
Summary: When Umbridge comes back for a second year Hermione is furious and declares war. Draco realizing that what he had been sent to do was impossible alone gets the smartest witch in school to help. A pact is made and tell me who could cross these two and survive? Your guess is as good as mine. OOC Draco. Slightly dark!Hermione Random updates.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay so Draco is going to be almost extremely out of character in this fic. I am basing this on the fact that he comes to his senses much sooner than he does in canon. I don't know any teenage boy who wouldn't come to his senses watching his father be punished with torture. Not to mention the fact that he was branded and set a blatantly impossible task as punishment for his father's failure. Even with Draco's arrogance I really don't see him thinking he can take on Dumbledore by himself. He was a teenager, he might be cocky but he wasn't stupid. So in essence my version of Draco is already world weary and just done with the whole thing. If you don't like OOC Draco do not read. I don't mind if that's not your cup of tea, I have my own likes and dislikes just like everyone else. However I do not need to hear about how off my Draco seems or how you don't like it because he isn't his canon self. That is not to say he is going to be all new best friends with anyone and everyone. That's not going to happen. However as this is a Draco/Hermione story they will be close pretty much off the bat. Also I have no idea how often I will be updating this. This whole story started out as a one chapter plunny that upon starting to write it, turned into much much more. Anyway that's all for now. Hope you enjoy reading as much as I do writing.**

Hermione stared at the head table with more malice than she had felt in her entire life. She had more disgust for the garish woman up there than she'd ever held for anyone else, even Lavender and Parvati. The borish woman had once again interupted Dumbledore's welcome speach making an absolute spectacle of herself. Hermione hid a growl under her breath but she couldn't hide the fact that her hair was sparking.

The overwhelming urge to protect what she considered hers was taking over her mind. These were Her students. She made prefect this year. This was Her school not the ministries! Why was this toad of a woman even back. It wasn't for moderation because even the ministry had admitted that Voldemort was back now. She was unable to take any more of the self-righteous Delores Umbridge. With a snort of disgust she made eye contact as she stood up. She held it for a few seconds, the pure unadulterated hated shining in her eyes, before she stormed out the doors of the great hall not bothering to wait for the feast. If she was that hungry later, Dobby or Winky would gladly sneak her food.

She made her way immediately up the stairs and to the Room of Requirement. The door was already waiting for her. She thanked the castle with her hand on the wall before entering the room. Dummies lined the entire room. She whipped out her wand and fired every spell she could think of at them. "What a foul, loathsome, evil, dispicable, irritating, arrogant, annoying, rude, horrible woman!"

She growled as she continued to release the excess magical energy that her anger gave her. It took her over two hours to expel it all. Finally collapsing in exhaustion she was grateful when the floor shifted beneath her and she was laying on a bed rather than the floor. "Thank you." She said it aloud this time knowing the castle was sentient and was listening. She smiled as she felt the magical energy of the castle give her a hug. "I'm so frustrated. My heart aches for the justice that I can't enact yet. She's already paid for last years discretions, but I KNOW she is going to do something else. Innocent first years will be terrified of magic because of that awful woman. These are My students. You are My school. How Dare she intrude." The school only used its magic to hug her tighter. She knew that it couldn't speak to her. Not in so many words any way, but she took comfort in what it did offer.

She lay there for another half hour before speaking, "I must go for now. The boys will be wondering where I've gone. Dinner is surely over by now and they will start to get worried. Will you give me an entrance to the common room? I'd rather not walk the hallways right now." She felt the magic of the room shift and a door appeared on one of the other walls. She opened it and smiled, the castle had not only gave her a way to the common room but it was in one of the studying alcoves that no one ever used. She touched the wall and gave another heart felt thank you to the castle. As she closed the door behind her it disappeared.

She walked out of the alcove and into the main part of the common room. She was instantly surrounded. Not only by Harry and Ron, but Ginny, Neville, Dean, and Seamus, as well. She was slightly startled by all of the attention. And before she could say anything a rush of things hit her ears all at once. "Where have you been?" had come from Harry. "What were you thinking," came from Ginny. "Blimey 'Mione," was obviously Ron. "Hermione that was so awesome!" Seamus and Dean apparently shared the same thought. Neville was rather quiet but there wasn't condecension in his face, more a quiet solidarity, and a wish that he had done it as well.

She didn't blame him for not joining her. What she had done was dangerous, and recklessly stupid. She'd made an enemy out of Umbridge, but in all fairness the woman already hated her. If she could keep the attention on herself rather than those she wanted to protect all the better. She smiled softly at the awe and concern of her friends. "I went to the Room of Requirement Harry, I needed to let off steam. Gin, I was thinking that if I could keep her attention focused on me maybe the first years would have a chance at escaping her midieval torture methods. She already hates me from what I did to her at the end of last year." She didn't mention that she wanted to keep her from focusing on the rest of the people standing around her as well. Harry and Ron were her brothers. Ginny the little sister she'd always wanted. Neville was another brother. And Dean and Seamus were the crazy cousins you couldn't help but love. "Ron, er... well I can't really respond to just Blimey. So yeah. Dean, Seamus, thank you." Then she turned to Neville and hugged him. "Nev, I don't blame you for not doing what I did. It wasn't bravery. It was foolish, and dangerous." She leaned forward then and whispered so the others didn't hear, "I don't want her focus on you guys. With all of us having been in DA together all of us would have been first on her list to damage. Now maybe I can keep her focus on me. You all are my family. I'm doing this to protect you, maybe even more so than the first years." She stood back up then, "So what did I miss?"

Another influx of words met her ears. "Snape is the defense against the dark arts teacher!" "Some guy named Slughorn is taking over potions." "Umbridge is taking a new position. Laws of the wizarding world." "She's not got as much power as last year thankfully. She can't make decrees any more." "Isn't it awful!" "Isn't it great!"

Her head spun for a few moments before she managed to piece it all together. "Okay so let me see if I got this right." She turned to Harry, "Snape is the DADA teacher, and its awful." She turned to Ron, "Horace Slughorn has returned to take the potions position." She eyed Harry at that telling him they would talk later. He had sent her an owl over the summer that Dumbledore wanted him to meet with the guy. He had said Dumbledore hadn't wanted anyone to know at all but ever since third year he didn't hide ANYTHING from Hermione. She'd been there for him when literally no one else was. Harry nodded at her in acceptance. Then she turned to Neville, "Oh goody, wonder who she screwed, or screwed over, to get that made into a class." There were gasps around the circle at Hermione's wording. Didn't they get it yet? She really didn't like the woman. Next was Ginny, "Yes that great that she doesn't have as much power, maybe she won't get away with as much, but I doubt it." She then turned to Dean and Seamus, "Wait what did you two say?" They shrugged she'd pretty much covered it all. She nodded, "Right then, anything else?" Everyone shook their heads. "Okay, then I'm going to go lay down. I'm exhausted now."

They all seperated and left her to go do whatever, except Ginny. "Don't think I don't know what you are doing Hermione Jean. The boys might all be fooled but I'm not. You are not going to take the brunt of the punishment for all of us. My brothers were the kings of mischief if you don't think I can attract her attention just as well as you, you're dead wrong."

Hermione sighed, "Fine a pact with just us two then. Neville knows but I won't let him be involved." Ginny nodded. "Gin, you know I trust you but I want a wand oath. Not an unbreakable vow, not anything that severe, just a wand oath."

Ginny nodded in total understanding, "I Ginerva Molly Weasley swear on my wand and my integrity as a witch, that I will not disclose this pact unto anyone than those who already know it. I also swear that I will be discreet in my ways of getting Her to focus punishments on myself. I agree that the breaking of this oath will allow Hermione Jean Granger permission to choose any punishment she deem fit." The silver bond wrapped around her wrist twice before disappearing completely. She'd been careful with her wording. She was willing to bet that Luna would figure it out sooner rather than later. And Luna being the soft soul that she is would want to join. "I understand Hermione, with a wand oath they can't use legilimency or veritaserum to make me reveal it. Anyway go get some sleep. See you at breakfast."

Hermione nodded and headed to her dorm room. She didn't even bother greeting Lavender or Parvati. They didn't really get along anyway. She walked over to her bed, slipped through the curtains, and collapsed into it. Not even bothering to change clothes. She looked over at the table hidden inside her bed curtains and smiled at the plate of sandwhiches there. She whispered her thanks to both Dobby and Winky, unsure of which of them had made them. As she did so, an iced glass of pumpkin juice showed up and she again whispered her thanks. She grabbed one of the sandwhiches and ate it. After using so much magic she was ravenous. She still managed to keep her manners however and not eat like Ron. She shuddered. Brother he might be, but someone needed to teach that boy manners. She finished another sandwhich and her juice before finally succumbing to sleep.

The next morning she woke up with a stretch and a yawn. She didn't even need to set an alarm anymore. She woke up on her own. She sat up in bed and excited the privacy curtains. Lavender and Pavarti weren't anywhere near awake at 6 am. She grabbed a change of clothes and slipped off to take a bath in the prefects bathroom. When she stepped into the bathroom the pool sized tub made her squeal in excitement. She waved her wand to start the water and a rose-vanilla bubble bath while she stepped into a shower stall to rinse off. She sighed in bliss as the hot water washed over her. Then with admittedly girlish excitement, she ran and jumped into the bath.

She had been in for about fifteen minutes and was starting to wash when someone else entered. She was about to freak out when she saw it was Draco. He seemed so preoccupied he didn't even notice her until he'd already had his shirt off. She managed not to gasp at seeing the dark mark on his skin. She did immediately have her wand in hand, however. Draco tried his best to sneer at her but he really was just too tired to keep up the act. "Put the wand down Granger, I'm not going to attack you." She looked up at him in shock but seeing the sincerity in his face she set her wand down. She didn't relax fully though, until his wand was in her sight on the ground and he was in the water with her. He noticed her stiff posture and rolled his wand further away from him. "Honestly Hermione I'm too tired for this. It's just barely after 6 am. I was dealing with the Dark Lord living in my house for the past year, and to top it all off as punishment for my dad's failure, i've been forcefully branded and have to complete the most ridiculously impossible task ever. Yes not only was my father punished for his failure, but apparently according to that nutcase the sins of the father are also the sins of the son. So can we, just, not do this now?"

Hermione relaxed and nodded, "Yeah." She instantly regretted what she was about to say, "Er Draco, do you want any help? I mean I'm not exactly your best friend or anything but maybe I can keep you from dying at least. It doesn't seem like you chose that mark."

Draco stared at her with incredulty. "You don't even know what the task is and you are offering to help? What's the catch?"

Hermione smiled softly at that. Always thinking like a slytherin. "No catch, not really. I just want you to help keep Umbridge focuse on me and off the younger students."

Draco looked at her like she was insane, but shrugged anyway. "Your funeral."

Hermione smirked wickedly, "Or hers." Draco cocked an eyebrow at her, but didn't say anything. "What I really don't like the woman. Geez, you'd think people would get that after I led her into a heard of centaur. I mean what else do I have to do poison the bitch?"

Draco smirked at her. "I think I may have drastically understimated you before, Hermione."

She smiled an innocent smile, "Everyone does." She shrugged, "I don't generally correct it so count yourself lucky. Anyway what DO you have to do?"

Draco quickly became solemn. "An unbreakable vow first. Then I'll tell you." It was Hermione's turn to raise her eyebrow with out saying anything. "I mean it. You either swear an unbreakable vow not to tell anyone or we forget the whole deal."

Hermione shifted, she was slightly uncomfortable doing so but figured it was better to prepare for whatever was coming than to go in blind. "Fine but who is going to seal the bond?"

Draco shook his head. "I know of a different way. Its not as serious either. It won't lead to death but a magical coma if you break it."

Hermione sighed but nodded, "okay, how do we do this?"

Draco stayed solemn. "We need to kneel with our arms crossed. Both of us holding our wands."

Hermione nodded, "Er can I finish washing first and then you close your eyes so I can get dressed?"

He smirked at her, "What's the matter, you don't mind being naked in the same tub, but you don't want me seeing it is that it?" Hermione turned bright red realizing that they were indeed both naked. She squeaked out something that sounded like bubbles and he chuckled. It was a deep velvety sound. She found she kind of liked it. "Don't worry Hermione, I won't look."

She nodded and washed quickly. When she finished she didn't even have to say anything he just turned around and faced the wall. She smiled, well at least he knew how to be a gentleman. She was dressed in her school robes rather quickly. "Okay Draco you can turn around now." A wicked smirk crossed his face as he did so. He'd been washing while she was dressing. Without saying a word he pushed off of the wall of the tub and got out. Hermione squeaked, turned red, and instantly closed her eyes. "Draco!"

He chuckled again and she couldn't help the small smile that crossed her face. He was quickly dressed as well. "You can look now." Hermione shook her head no, not trusting him. This time he flat out laughed. "Hermione, I promise, I'm dressed now." She slowly opened one eye, seeing that he had told the truth her other eye opened immediately. "Now come here." He knelt first so she wouldn't feel threatened.

She balked at the order but once she saw him kneeling she grabbed her wand and walked over to him. She knelt in front of him her wand arm extended slightly. "Like this?"

Draco nodded. "Just like that." He then crossed his arm with hers. "Okay now what we'll do is you'll state your part agreeing that if I hold up my end of the bargain you will assist in the best of your abilities and not tell any one. I will do the same. After which we can both fully disclose what we are doing without fear." Hermione nodded

Hermione spoke clearly, "I Hermione Jean Granger, swear to help Draco to the best of my ability with whatever task he has been set, I also swear to tell no one anything he discloses that he does not wish others to know, without his permission, all of these hinge on Draco Lucius Malfoy holding up his end of the agreement."

Draco raised an eyebrow at her wording. Apparently she did know how to hang with slytherins. Her wording had enough loopholes that she could possibly convince him to let her tell someone without suffering the consequences of breaking the vow. Smart. But they also required his approval so he wouldn't object to it. "I Draco Lucius Malfoy, swear to help Hermione to the best of my ability with whatever she may ask. I also swear to tell no one anything she discloses that she doesn't wish others to know, without her permission. All of this hinges on Hermione Jean Granger upholding her end of the agreement." Golden flames wrapped around their wrists and seared the inside of the wrist with a matching mark. A small animal. One that stood for selflessness and service. A rainbow colored crow.

Hermione stared at the inside of her wrist, "Er... was that supposed to happen? And can it be glamoured?"

Draco looked as stunned as she did, well that answered one question. "Uhm no, and I don't know?"

Hermione slapped her hand to her forehead. "You have done one of these before right? Please tell me I wasn't a guinea pig."

He looked away from his wrist and glared at her. "Of course I've done one before. do you really think I would leave my life in your hands with only the assurance of something I hadn't tried before. I'm a slytherin!"

Hermione giggled at his incredulty. Draco surprisingly liked the sound of it. "I didn't mean it as an insult." She giggled again.

Draco wanted to scowl but found himself smiling with her instead. "Well, it sounded like it. And to answer your unasked question, no nothing like this has ever happened before when I've done it. Most of those were only about secrecy though. So maybe the helping each other out did it. I don't recognize the symbol."

Hermione smiled brightly, "I do. Its a Lenape Legend. It's callled the Rainbow crow. A long time ago the earth was covered a beautiful place, then one day the ice and snow decided to come and cover the ground. The animals were freezing and scared of dying. So the wise owl suggested that they send an animal to heaven to plead with the Creator to stop the ice and snow. They all debated on who should go up. Until the Rainbow Crow volunteered. It was an incredibly long journey and he had no where to rest for three days. He flew up to heaven and tried to get the creators attention but the creator was lost in thought. So the Rainbow crow sang, he sang the most beautifully of all birds you see. When the creator was brought out of his thought by the song of the Crow he asked for what he could give to him in return for the beautiful song. The crow asked him to stop the snow and ice from spreading so that the animals didn't die. The Creator informed him however that the ice and snow had thoughts and souls of their own and he couldn't control them. The crow worried that they all would die spoke up. 'What shall we do then?' he asked. 'My friends and I shall all surely die.' The Creator thought for a few minutes, 'No you won't for I shall give you fire. It will melt the snow and keep you warm and give you light in the darkness."

Hermione took a breath and continued the story, "The crow agreed and the Creator pulled a large stick and put it to the sun. The stick quickly caught fire and the Creator handed it to the crow. 'You must fly quickly now. You must reach earth before the fire goes out.' The crow worried that it was a three day flight up there so he flew as fast as he could back to earth. However the speed made the fire smoke. And it covered his beautiful rainbow feathers with soot until they were black. In his hurry he also inhaled the smoke and his throat became heated and dry. When he finally got down to earth he no longer had the beautiful rainbow feathers, they were a dull lifeless black. He could no longer sing beautifully either for the smoke had damaged his voice beyond repair. The other animals celebrated but the crow depressed by what he had become hid himself away from the others. The creator however seeing what had become of the crow had an idea. The Creator approached the crow, 'Do not fret my dear friend. I have made your meat taste of smoke and death so no human shall hunt you for their food. And your new voice makes them unwilling to hunt you to cage you and force you to sing. You will be a free bird.' Then he did the only other thing he could for the crow. He took the bird in his hand and changed his feathers from the dullness they were to a shimmering beautiful black. When the fire hit the crows wings it showed a hidden rainbow in every single black feather. The creator had granted him his beauty again, while still insuring he would not be hurt by the humans. 'The rainbow in your feathers will remind all who come across you the selflessness of your heart. That you gave up yourself to save your friends."

Draco looked at her stunned, "That's a beautiful story Hermione, but, who are the Lenape?"

Hermione smiled, "They are a group of people in North America. They are classified as Native American's."

Draco nodded and Hermione thought he was satisfied until an odd look crossed his face. "Wait. Why do you know this? North America? That's across the pond."

The awe on his face was palpable. Hermione couldn't help the blush that stained her cheeks. "I'm interested in learning EVERYTHING."

Draco, unlike Harry or Ron, actually appreciated knowledge. He was second in classes only to Hermione. "That's amazing." Hermione's blush deepened. Her pride in her knowledge was one of the few things that still kept her ostracized inside her own house.

Instead of allowing herself to continue down this path she steeled herself, "Okay Draco time to spill. What do you have to do? You share your's first as its much more likely to be shocking than mine."

Draco nodded and rather than sneak his way around the subject like he normally would he all but blurted out, "I have to kill Dumbledore." Hermione barely managed to not drop her jaw. No wonder he wanted an unbreakable vow. She fought the urge to run. Her fight or flight instinct had always been stronger than other Gryffindors. When Hermione didn't visibly react he decided to put the icing on the cake. "Oh and I have to find a way to get Death Eaters into the castle."

That time she clenched her jaw to keep from letting it drop. She took a few deep breaths. "Well, okay then."

Draco looked at her like she was stupid, "Okay then? OKAY THEN?! Is that all you have to say?!"

She sighed, "Well what else am I supposed to say? I swore that I would help and wouldn't tell anyone didn't I? Its not like I can go run and inform Dumbledore. Not that I at all think he is unaware. That man has eyes and ears everywhere. I suppose I could incarcerate you and trick the bond into thinking that I was helping you by trying to save you from yourself, but I rather think that you missing would cause quite a disturbance anyway. At least I know and I can prepare my friends for battle." She didn't bother adding the again, to the end of that sentence. "So now for my decidedly much less shocking news. I plan to keep Umbridge as focused on me for her torture as possible. The woman is an awful excuse for a witch, why she was even allowed around children again is beyond me. Do you know the muggle born first years last year almost didn't come back to school? Even some of the half and pure-bloods were debating it. She used a Blood Quill to make students write lines!" Her hair started sparking again as she thought of it.

Draco realized the danger and reached out and gently grabbed her wrist. Something in their magic reached out for the other, his magic having an instantly soothing effect to Hermione's vengeful magic. Hermione stopped ranting mid-sentence as her temper broke. At least she wasn't the only one who had felt it. She looked at him shocked and he looked back at her just as stunned. "Er. Right then," Hermione started again although her magic was much calmer than before. "Anyway I want to protect this years group of first years from the same fate. No one should fear magic. Least of all students."

Draco couldn't help but agree. It was true after all.

All of a sudden Hermione's wand started buzzing. "Crap. I have to get to the Great Hall. Ginny will be there shortly. We are supposed to discuss our plans. Oh by the way she knows about the Umbridge pact she is in the same boat. She refused to let me do it alone. Neville knows but he is not participating. I won't let him."

She went to rush out but was stopped by Draco, "Hermione wait, when should we meet again?"

She thought about that for only a minute. "Meet me tonight in the room of requirement. I'll be there after curfew. 10:30. Don't be late and don't get caught." With that she was gone. Draco left staring in her wake.

 **Final A/n Okay so just incase anyone is curious the legend mentioned with in is a real Lenape legend called the Rainbow Crow. I remembered it from childhood while writing and it's become an important part of this story. I did downsize it a little. If you wish to read the full legend all you need to do is google it. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n Hey guys I know this is a bit of a wait. Like I said this one most likely won't be weekly updated. I'm having a really hard time finding time to write. My mini-me is 3 and quite active. By the time he goes to bed, I'm exhausted myself. I normally write on the weekends but last weekend was a bit busy for me. I know this chapter is only about half what the other one was. That's because it doesn't have the legend in it and where it ended made sense. I can't force the word count. I apologize ahead of time some chapters will be shorter than others. I will not be doing 1k chapters in this fic like I'm doing in one of my others, however. These will all be at least 2k usually more. I'm kinda going with the flow of this fic. I think I said it before, but I had an idea and it kind of exploded into more on me. Oh, and for those of you who reviewed, I am so glad you liked it. Also, I don't usually name specific reviewers but Hollowg1rl your review actually made me want to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Your encouragement really made me happy so thank you. Anyway, hope you like it. And again sorry it's kinda short. Oh, and as always, I hope you enjoy reading as much as I love writing!**

Hermione made it down to the great hall only minutes before Ginny. Her hair still wet. Luckily the Rainbow Crow was able to be glamoured. Ginny looked Hermione over for only a minute, "Hermione you do remember you are a witch right?"

Hermione started and dropped her spoon of cinnamon apple topped Irish oatmeal, "Yes why?" Ginny pointed at her still dripping wet hair, without asking permission Ginny cast a drying spell on her hair. Hermione laughed, "Ginny! Maybe I wanted to let it air dry." Ginny didn't say anything just raised an eyebrow. "Okay fine, maybe I was in a bit of a rush." Hermione shrugged. "I overindulged in the prefect's bath."

Ginny just shook her head, "I would have waited, you know."

Hermione smiled, "I know but I like being first." Ginny giggled. It was one way to leave off the tension. "Okay Gin. Let's finish up and eat so we can hit the room of requirement before classes." Ginny nodded and they finished eating quickly. They were in and out of the great hall before any professor other than Flitwick even made it in.

They walked up to the room of requirement side by side. As they entered the door they shared a smile. The room had turned into a cozy living room setting. Ginny looked at Hermione a minute before she spoke, "Okay so what do we do? I mean obviously we keep her as mad at us as possible which should be easy enough, but we'll need healing supplies as well. We also can't cover and protect every first year it's just not possible. We should recruit more people."

Hermione instantly shook her head, "This isn't like the DA Gin. We aren't just asking students to break the rules, we'd be asking them to specifically draw punishments to themselves. I can't do that. That's why I was going to do this alone. As for the healing supplies, don't worry." She closed her eyes and thought briefly of what she needed. A rather large cupboard appeared in a corner of the room. With a wave of her wand, the cabinet opened to reveal five full shelves of dittany, four of blood replenishing potion, a couple shelves of bruise paste, one of burn cream, and a few other of non-specific healing potions. "I've been busy over the summer. I figured with everything Harry, Ron, and I had been through to date it was probably a good idea to get supplies ready. I mean each year gets consecutively worse." She cringed slightly. Losing Dumbledore was definitely going to be worse. Heck Death Eaters in the castle was going to worse. But she didn't fancy a coma. So she would do her best to help out. "I'm not sure how we are going to protect everyone but we have to try."

Ginny looked shocked at the number of potions that Hermione had made over the summer. Especially considering she had been the most hurt at the Department of Mysteries. She supposed maybe that was how she'd had time. Sitting and stirring a cauldron didn't take much energy and would give Hermione something to do so she wouldn't be going insane. "Okay fine no recruiting then. We'll figure something out. I've got my first class with her for the second class of the day. Luckily from what I saw, they are all single hour classes no doubles."

Hermione nodded she had noticed that as well. "I have her tomorrow. A mixed class with the Slytherins." Ginny scrunched up her nose at that and Hermione mentally sighed. This was going to be fun. Working with Draco behind everyone's backs. "Anyway, luckily I have the first period free today. So I'm gonna go loiter around her classroom and cause a distraction if anyone gets too on her nerves." Hermione couldn't help the smirk that crossed her face. She almost hoped someone frustrated her because bursting into her first class of the year really was an opportunity she didn't want to waste. However, she wouldn't do anything unless it needed to be done. This was officially war and what Umbridge didn't know was that Hermione Granger didn't lose anything she set her mind to. That included putting evil women in their place. Besides the castle was on her side. There was no way she was going to lose.

Ginny saw the smirk and cringed. Hermione was downright scary sometimes and she was just glad that she was on her side. "Alright well come on you might not have a first class but I do. Defense against the dark arts. With Professor Snape." She made another face and Hermione had to fight not to smack the slightly younger girl in her head. At least she had used his actual title, unlike the boys.

"You go on ahead Gin. I'll be down in a minute." Ginny nodded and headed out to get to her first class. Hermione stood in the middle of the room, "Okay Hogwarts I need your help. I need to get Harry in here without alerting anyone else."

She felt the room shift and a door appeared in the wall. She opened it to see the boys shower from their dorm. Harry was the only one in there. Luckily fully clothed. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the room and shut the door. Harry let out a yell until he realized where he was and who had grabbed him. "Geez, Hermione you couldn't have sent a Patronus or something? Did you have to give me a heart attack?"

Hermione giggled a little bit, "Sorry Harry but I know you have first class off and so does Ron. I didn't know when you would be by yourself. And for what we need to talk about I don't think you want Ron listening." Harry conceded to her point easily enough. "Okay so now what all this with Slughorn?"

Harry groaned, "Dumbledore wants me to get a memory off of him. Something about Voldemort while he was still in school here. I just don't know how I'm supposed to get close enough to do that since I can't even take his class!"

Hermione shrugged, "Don't fret we'll come up with something Harry. Now go get breakfast before its too late. I've already eaten."

Harry nudged her playfully, "Well, I would already be on my way, except someone had to kidnap me." Hermione giggled and Harry started laughing as she pushed him towards the main door. She didn't know why but she felt it was important to keep the fact that it wasn't just the room but Hogwarts itself was sentient to herself. "Okay, okay, I'm going." He laughed again and began walking to the door on his own power. When she walked out behind him and shut the door it disappeared once again.

As she and Harry parted at the great hall she made it look like she was on her way to the library. However the moment she was out of Harry's site she ducked into an alcove. "Hogwarts, help me protect your students. I need a shortcut to Umbridge's classroom." It wasn't more than a few seconds when a passage opened in front of her. With a hand on the wall in thanks, she walked through the passage. A few short minutes later and she was in front of the new Wizarding Laws classroom.

As she stepped from the passage it disappeared again and Hermione once again place her hand on the castle and whispered a thank you to it. As she watched the first years approach the classroom she pretended to look busy. No use getting them worried if nothing was going to happen. After everyone was in the room and Umbridge had started teaching Hermione pulled out the extendable ear she had bought from Fred and George. They'd been shocked but she'd simply shrugged and said she liked knowing what was going on before it became an issue. They'd left it at that, after all, she was a paying customer.

Admittedly when she bought them she thought she'd be spying on the likes of Draco. She shook her head at the pact they had. She'd have never have suspected that in a million years. She removed the glamour on her wrist and looked at the crow. It truly was beautiful for a magical tattoo she was surprised it didn't move. Then again maybe bonding tattoos were different? She didn't know for all her knowledge she had no idea about bonding tattoos. She'd have to research it if she ever found the time. She reglamoured it before someone could walk down the hall and see it.

Just when she thought that nothing would go wrong one of the first year muggle-borns commented on how unjust the creature laws were. "Shit." Well, it wasn't unexpected but she'd wished it had been any law but that one. Umbridge really hated creatures of all kinds. "Well Hogwarts, wish me luck." And with a final push off the wall, she strolled into the classroom looking all the world like she should be right where she was. Confidence was important after all. "Madam Umbridge." The look she got could have killed Voldemort if he'd been standing where she was. As it was she just let the malice pour off her and used it to fuel her next words. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything but as a prefect, I just had to come 'Inspect' your class. I felt that our first years should only be taught by the best you see."

She saw the exact moment the words registered because the look of malice became one of such dangerous loathing that if Hermione hadn't done it on purpose she would be terrified. "Class dismissed! Miss Granger, you will stay here!" Hermione couldn't help the cringe as the tone in her voice rose. The first years not knowing exactly what was going on but not willing to get in between the obvious showdown between teacher and student scurried out the door. Hermione looked calm like for all the world she wasn't bothered at all. Inside however she was worried. Not terrified, but definitely worried. This woman liked torturing students. "100 lines Miss Granger. All of them will say I will not interrupt my betters. I believe you are already familiar with this quill?" Hermione grimaced but didn't say another word. She had protected the first year and that was her only goal this time. "Good sit down and write lines. Oh and I suggest you be quick about it because I won't write you a note if you are late to your next class.

The saccharinely sweet tone of her voice made Hermione want to punch her. Instead, she sat down and started writing the lines. She bit her lip to avoid making any noises in pain. She would not give that vile woman the pleasure of hearing her pain. Even biting her lip, however, she couldn't hold in the hisses of pain. She wondered if they equated to anything in parseltongue. She had to bite back a giggle for a second before the pain again became the foremost thought in her brain. At the eighty-fifth line, she started to get dizzy. She was losing more blood than she would of thought. Umbridge must have changed her quill. As she finally finished she knew she wouldn't be able to make it to her next class without stopping in the Room of Requirement first.

She turned the paper in, placed the quill on the desk, and staggered out the door. The moment she stepped into the hallway and shut the door behind her she felt the magic of Hogwarts leading her to an alcove. The moment she was safely hidden inside the door appeared and she stumbled inside. She didn't even have to accio the blood replenisher it was there on a table next to a couch for her to lay down on. She swallowed the potion quickly and lay down. "Thank you, I know I say that a lot but without you, I'd have been in real trouble back there." She felt the magic hug her before a blanket appeared over her and she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: so I am so sorry for the extended lapse in writing. I've been in a bad place emotionally and not up to writing in any form. A lot has happened but I'll be using this story as an escape to release my pent up anger and frustrations. I don't remember if I made the warning before or not but this fic will not be all puppies and sunshine. Hermione, Ginny, Draco, and possibly others, will be doing their utmost to get an evil woman to focus her punishments on them. They may also turn punishments on Umbridge herself. There are parts of this story that are going to get dark. I won't lie to you this is a very Gray story. But as I've said before, this is a story of war-weary teenagers who are at the end of their ropes. People change when they are pushed past their breaking point. They will either collapse, lash out, become hysterical, or flee. There will be bits of probably all of these instances. I have some things planned out and some things that will write themselves. Also if you have ever been in an extremely stressful situation you will recognize the behaviors in this chapter as the realistic stress bursting out into very childish actions. As always I hope you enjoy reading as much as I do writing.**

Hermione woke up a short time later and cast a Tempus charm. She breathed a sigh of relief as she realized she'd only fallen asleep for about fifteen minutes. She knew that Hogwarts wouldn't let her get in trouble over a missed class but she wasn't sure if it would have let her sleep through the class or not. As she stepped out into the seventh-floor corridor she placed her hand on the wall of the school. A pulse of gratitude from her magic and she quickly made her way down to her next class. Fortunately, the blood replenishing potion had done its job. She wasn't even dizzy now. As she used secret passage after secret passage she almost burst out laughing to realize she was outside the charms class with plenty of time to spare. She still had ten minutes before class. She smiled brilliantly as Ron and Harry both showed up moments after she had, "Where've you been 'Mione? We looked all over for you."

Hermione's smile took on a more mysterious look, "Oh I've been around. I had something I had to do." Hermione's eyes twinkled with mischief having survived her first round with Umbitch made her proud of herself. Not to mention she knew for a fact she had saved that first year. As someone who took the responsibility of the first years personally, she was almost giddy with the knowledge that she had protected them. She knew she wouldn't be able to protect them all the time but as a prefect, she already had a plan, one she knew Hogwarts, as well as Draco, and Ginny, would help with.

Harry and Ron both missed the emotions as they flitted across Hermione's face because as they did so a group of Slytherins chose that moment to also make it to the charms class. "Well if it isn't the perfect Potter and his merry menagerie of misfits."

Hermione had to bite her lip to stop from laughing. After the morning with Draco, she knew that he was mostly playing a part. She also knew that Ron and Harry would take it as personal proof that Malfoy was a death-eater. Just because she now had proof of that didn't mean that she was going to tell them. Besides she'd made a vow. Instead, she decided to say something before it could lead to a physical altercation. "Oh nice alliteration Malfoy, though I'm afraid it's a bit redundant. A menagerie is already a strange or diverse group. So a Menagerie of Misfits is simply a menagerie."

Hermione heard the almost snort in his voice when he replied with, "No one asked your opinion mud-b..."

Luckily before he could finish that statement and have Ron or Harry attacking him, Flitwick came and unlocked the door. With a smirk on her own face she turned to Draco, "Really? I could have sworn I heard someone say, 'Hermione I need to hear you correct me.' No, though? Oh well, I simply must be hearing things." And with a laugh and another flit of mischief in her eyes that only Draco recognized she turned and flounced into the class.

She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her when Ron and Harry took their normal seats on either side of her. "Blimey 'Mione, when did you turn sarcastic."

Hermione's laugh came out a tinkle of bells that spread through the classroom. Unbeknownst to anyone else a blonde-haired boy who really wasn't a supremacist anymore got a warm feeling at hearing her so carefree. To avoid showing anyone else the pleasure he'd got from hearing it he pulled out his wand. However, rather than doing anything that would actually hurt her, and since this was charms class, after all, he sent a color-changing charm at her hair. Instantly her hair changed from her auburn locks to a bright fiery orange-red, "Hey Granger, looks like your hair finally matches your temper. Heck, you even match your boyfriend now."

Unable to actually see the change to her hair she pulled a notebook out of her bag and transfigured it into a mirror. With a roll of her eyes, she cast the normal ending charm only to realize it hadn't worked. She gasped slightly. She'd never been one to care too much about her looks anyway but she absolutely did not want hair the same color as Ron's. She glared across the room, "Oh very funny Malfoy. If only we were in charms class I could ask the Professor for help, Oh...wait." She turned to the front of the room with a beatific smile, "Profesor Flitwick, I seem to have been stuck with a hair color charm, but finite didn't end it, could you please help me?"

Flitwick who had watched the scene play out hid his amusement behind a feigned frown. Sinistra owed him two galleons. It seems that the young Malfoy heir was taken with Miss Granger. "Of course Miss Granger. I do believe there are quite enough gingers in this school."

The rest of the class snickered when the expected outburst came from next to her. "Oi! What's wrong with Gingers?" Even Draco was laughing. Hermione caught his eyes and with a flash of mischievousness, she used a charm she had created to turn Draco's skin blue.

Flitwick caught the subtle flick of the wand behind Hermione's back but knowing that either one of them easily could have caused harm to each other he let their harmless pranking happen. He then cast the counter charm on Hermione and her hair shifted back to normal. Hermione shook her hair out and laughed, "Draco I didn't know you were auditioning to join the blue man group. I thought they were a muggle group."

The other muggle-borns and the half-bloods in the class turned to look at Draco and started snickering. Draco quickly looked down at himself and the over-dramatic gasp he gave almost had her falling out of her seat. While everyone else thought the look that flashed through his eyes was rage she could see the mischief behind it. So when he raised his wand she didn't even flinch. The next thing she knew someone shouted, "Oh Hermione orange is so not your color." Hermione looked down to see her black robes had been changed orange.

Flitwick tried to step in before it got out of control. Or at least that is what he would tell the Headmaster later. However, he really didn't try very hard at all. With You-Know-Who back and the war on the horizon he thought it would be good for the kids to let off steam in a healthy way and just enjoy being kids. So when his classroom devolved into color charms being thrown all around the room all he could do was laugh. Especially when he felt one hit himself and he looked down and he was wearing very Dumbledoresque robes. He didn't manage to get the class calmed down until the end of the period. When the bell rang everyone looked around at each other slightly panicking. They couldn't go out into the rest of the school like this. Flitwick, however, waved his wand and everyone's robes, hair, eyes, and skin returned back to its normal color. As the class walked out into the hallway Flitwick couldn't help but sigh and smile wistfully, it was the first time he had seen his entire class acting their age and it probably wouldn't happen again anytime soon.


End file.
